


A too long night

by Kimi_No_Taion



Series: A too long night [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 4: Faith (Life is Strange 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_No_Taion/pseuds/Kimi_No_Taion
Summary: Sean is a really strong kid, and he would never be the person he is today without Daniel and that’s why he will do his best to get his brother back. But some things out of his control will change who he is forever.In this Canon Compliant, I will imagine events that happen between the racist scene in Episode 4 and the scene Sean walks in the desert.
Series: A too long night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989865
Kudos: 4





	A too long night

Sean wipes the tears and the blood off his face while trying to keep an eye on the road. His heartbeat starts to slow down a little bit, but his rage doesn’t. He isn’t able to think correctly, his brain has to process everything that just happened.

He only tried to stay true to who he was and he paid the price. He took a blow to the face and several kicks to the stomach, he hopes that none of his ribs are broken but it still hurts so much, it’s impossible to know for now.

‘Why everyone wants me so many bad things, what did I do so wrong to deserve all this shit’ tears start to come in, about to run down his face, but he wipes them away with his arm like he's not allowed to cry and has to concentrate on getting Daniel back.

‘Maybe some music will help me calm down ?’ crosses his mind, just to think about something else than... everything. All the events of the last months are starting to slice layers in his brain.

But just before pushing the power button his brain starts overthinking again: Is there any radio here? What if it drains the battery before the tank empties? With his knowledge of mechanics, he knows that should be no problem, but he doesn’t know this car, stress starts to invade him again. And so he doesn’t push that button and decides to stay with the silence of the night with only the sound of the wheels rolling in potholes to break this silence.

For how long will he be able to continue driving, the tank is almost empty and he doesn’t know if he’s able to walk in these conditions. This racist put him in a mess like it wasn’t hard enough already...

Around 1 hour and a half later (this car doesn’t have any clock on it). The car stops moving and Sean takes advantage of the momentum to put the car on the side of the road.

When the car fully stops he drops himself into the back of the seat, his head resting on the headrest before letting out a long and heavy sigh. Should he already start walking, enduring the cold of the night rather than the heat of the day? Or should he rest a little longer?

‘Does it really matter ?’ he said to himself. No matter what he did, he always did it to protect his brother, and in the end, he got worse than at the beginning.

‘Am I capable of protecting my brother? Daniel was so happy with Chris, he had a good quality of life with our grandparents, a real bed, delicious breakfasts, and clean clothes. God only knows what conditions he is in right now. Maybe I should’ve left him at Beaver Creek’

Tears are falling again just at the thought that he's not the one Daniel needs. And this time he doesn’t wipe his tears. He feels like he has done so many mistakes, he did his best and this is not enough.  
‘I’m not enough’

But even if he thinks he’s not enough, that he did too many mistakes he cannot stand idly by and must at least try to save his brother.

He opens the car’s door and goes out, the air is cold and there's a little breeze. There isn’t much to look at: the road is deserted with no cars on the horizon, no building, only a few billboards.

Sean takes his backpack and decides to go. He looks back at the car one last time before starting a long walk to get his brother back.

While he’s walking, he thinks back to what happened before, especially when things were going so well, at that weed farm. It was hard to work all day like that, but there was Finn.

Finn wasn’t the best human being, and actually, if Sean is on the road now, it’s mostly because of him, but Sean can’t stop thinking he just wanted to help them. Or maybe he didn’t? What if it was only for him to get all that money?

And then he remembers about that kiss they had, he couldn’t have fake that, even tho Sean hasn’t any experience in love but he knows that if Finn saw him right now with all the wounds and the bruises Sean has, he couldn't stay unmoved and would probably be so sorry for him, and so ashamed of himself.

He just misses having someone caring about him, like Finn or Lyla. It was so hard to always take care of Daniel while at the same time taking care of himself, it’s almost like he was taking care of himself only to be able to take care of Daniel sometimes.

And when they started to live with the drifters and working at the weed farm, Daniel became so distant, Sean was so lost about what to do, how to take care of him. It made Sean so sad and he tried to hide that sadness but Finn seemed to have seen the tears behind his smile.

Sean’s heart was so heavy and Finn was able to make it lighter, to make him smile without hiding tears behind.  
And he lost him too.

‘Who’s gonna take care of my heart now that I lose everyone’

Suddenly he sees some light that seems to come from a house or more like a farm. Sean starts wondering if he should ask for help but with what happened just before can he trust people from here?

He stops walking and thinks about the people he met on the road, he met some really bad people, but he also met good ones like Brody. At this point, he doesn’t know if he’s able to make it to Heaven Point. The pain of his bruises barely start to calm down, if someone beats him again or do even worse things to him, would he still be able to save Daniel. Sean is abruptly faced with a dilemma that he cannot know the answer to.

He stayed there for a while, thinking again and again about the best solution. And in a certain weakness, Sean finally decides to take the risk and go to that farm, hoping things will go well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really liked this prologue, not a lot happened here, I just wanted to lay the foundations for what will happen next.  
> There wasn’t any violent scene here, only descriptions but there will be after so read the tags for the next chapter.


End file.
